Luka: Biarkan Cinta Menyembuhkan
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Karena kejadian masa lalu, masing-masing dari mereka menyimpan luka. Luka memang tidak dapat hilang dan membekas, tetapi biarkan cinta menyembuhkan dan biarkanlah cinta tumbuh disana. *Chapter5, ending*SasuKarin*Inspirasi dari Anime Anohana*Enjoy the story*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Luka: Biarkan Cinta Menyembuhkan

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, kau bertindak seolah lebih mengenalnya!" seru Sakura.

"Aku memang lebih mengenalnya." kata Karin dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau!"

"Yo." Suara yang terdengar serak dan rendah itu membuat suara Sakura tertahan di tenggorokan.

Karin berjalan kearah Sasuke. "Mau pulang?"

"Ya. Kutunggu di gerbang, ya. Kulihat tasmu masih belum dibawa."

Melihat dekatnya Sasuke dan Karin, Sakura hanya dapat menggeram kesal, dan kemudian diam-diam meninggalkan tempat itu.

-X-

Selama bisa berada dekat dengan Sasuke, Karin tidak keberatan menyimpan perasaan sukanya. Mungkin didepan gadis-gadis yang menyukai Sasuke ia bisa terlihat seorang yang kuat, tetapi sebenarnya hari demi hari membuatnya merapuh.

Ia selalu menyimpan rasa ini karena... Sasuke masih terlihat menyimpan rasa kepada gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil yang pernah menjadi teman kecil mereka juga.

"Kau lama, Karin."

"Hm." Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Memang kau pikir jarak kelas dan gerbang sekolah itu dekat?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Yuk."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju stasiun. Tanpa suara, karena mereka sulit membuka pembicaraan. Bahkan, setibanya di stasiun, mereka duduk disisi yang berbeda.

Karin membaca bukunya, sedang Sasuke sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, senyum terukir dibibir Sasuke. "Hei, dia sudah kembali."

"Hn? Siapa?" tanya Karin, terlihat tidak penasaran.

"Naruto. Kau tahu kan, dia melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia tanpa sekolah?" tukas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka bila kau masih berhubungan dengannya." jawab Karin.

"Bukannya kau memiliki nomor ponselnya?" balas Sasuke.

Karin terdiam, tidak menyahut.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti sama sekali tidak berniat menghubunginya. Terutama sejak kejadian itu..."

"DIAM!" tanpa sadar suara Karin mengeras, dia beranjak dari duduknya. Dia menatap Sasuke kesal. "Jangan pernah ingatkan aku tentang _dia._ Dan tentang kejadian itu."

Sasuke menatap Karin lembut. Dia ikut berdiri. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi menemui Naruto. Baik-baiklah diperjalanan pulang."

" _Ha'i._ " Karin menundukkan kepalanya, setelah beberapa saat, ia baru menatapi punggung Sasuke yang menjauh.

Sasuke yang masih menyimpan rasa untuk gadis kecil itu, atau...

Dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat merelakan gadis kecil yang telah pergi?

-X-

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sasuke!" Naruto berseru, memeluk sahabatnya itu. Senyumannya melebar.

"Gubuk ini masih ada ya," kata Sasuke pelan. "Kau memperbaikinya lagi?"

"Ya. Tidak ada tempat untukku tinggal, jadi kuputuskan untuk berada disini." kata Naruto. "Karin- _chan_ tidak ikut? Bukannya saat kita SMSan dia sedang bersamamu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri tentang Karin. Dia tidak pernah menyukai Hinata sejak dulu. Dan sejak Hinata meninggal, perasaannya terombang-ambing." ucap Sasuke, melangkah masuk kedalam gubuk yang pernah menjadi tempat bermain mereka semasa kanak-kanak.

Sasuke duduk disalah satu kursi yang telah disiapkan Naruto. Ekspresinya sulit dibaca.

"Sasuke, apa kau sendiri belum bisa melepaskan kepergian Hinata- _chan_? Aku tahu kau menyukainya, tetapi ini sudah bertahun-tahun." Naruto berkata. "Kukira kau jadian dengan Karin- _chan_ karena kalian tetap bersama bahkan setelah kejadian itu."

"Lalu mengkhianati Hinata?"

"Astaga, Sasuke, Hinata- _chan_ sudah tiada." tegas Naruto. "Walau disaat terakhirnya Hinata- _chan_ berkata ia menyukaimu, bukan berarti kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan siapapun!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tangannya terkepal erat. Ia teringat dengan ekspresi Karin di stasiun tadi ketika mengingat masa lalu. "Kau benar. Aku belum bisa melepaskan kepergiannya. Sama seperti Karin."

"Jadi, selama ini kalian berdua ngapain saja?" tanya Naruto dengan perasaan kacau. Tadinya dia mau bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk bersenang-senang, bukan membicarakan masa lalu. Salahkan Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan duluan.

Sasuke berdiri, menatap mata biru Naruto. "Aku pulang dulu. _Jaa._ "

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke pergi, ponsel Naruto bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk. Nomor ponselnya terlihat asing.

 **Mungkin kita bisa bertemu, di restoran Mc'D besok. Akan kuSMS waktunya.**

 **Karin.**

"Ah, mereka." desah Naruto, memandangi langit-langit gubuk. Dia sudah bisa melepaskan kepergian gadis itu, tetapi hatinya tetap memiliki luka.

Luka itu rasanya sakit dan perih.

Bahkan, setelah pergi untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, saat kembali luka itu masih terasa sama.

-X-

Karin menatap lekat foto masa kecilnya. Foto itu masih setia dipajang dimeja belajarnya, tak pernah ia buang karena tidak tega. Ada empat anak dalam foto itu, dirinya, Sasuke, Naruto, dan... Hinata.

Nama itu tidak pernah Karin ingat sama sekali beberapa tahun ini. Karena saat mengingatnya, ada sebuah luka yang seolah dikorek kembali. Hinata yang manis, lembut dan ceria. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang pendiam dan nggak memiliki sisi manis sama sekali. Pantas bila Sasuke menyukainya, kan?

Karin tidak pernah dekat dengan Hinata. Ia cenderung tidak menyukainya. Ia hanya dekat karena Sasuke dan Naruto selalu mengajak mereka bermain bersama. Ketika Sasuke memandangi Hinata diam-diam, yang bisa dilakukan Karin hanya memandangi Sasuke juga.

Lalu, ia mengingat hari itu ketika mulai memejamkan matanya. Kali ini, Karin tidak mencegah pikirannya.

" _Sasuke. Kenapa sih selalu memandangi Hinata?" tanya Karin._

" _Suka." jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Tetapi perlahan-lahan raut wajahnya berubah, terlihat malu-malu. "Aku menyukainya."_

" _Hinata." Karin menoleh dengan tatapan kesal, menatapi Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang berjongkok sambil bermain pasir yang ada disekitar gubuk. "Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"_

 _Wajah Hinata berubah bingung. Naruto menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Jawab, Hinata. Jawab." desisnya._

" _Tidak usah dijawab Hinata!" Sasuke cepat-cepat berseru. "Aku kan tidak menyukaimu."_

 _Naruto berdiri. "Kalau begitu," kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menarik Hinata ikut berdiri juga. "Aku yang menyukaimu, Hinata."_

" _Naruto." Hinata melafalkan nama anak lelaki berambut kuning itu, lalu cepat beralih menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke menatap Hinata nanar. Perasaan menyesal menyelimuti hatinya saat Hinata justru tersenyum kearahnya, melepaskan genggaman Naruto. "Ta... tapi aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."_

 _Naruto menggeram kesal, kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka. Wajah Hinata berubah panik, lalu ikut berlari menyusul Naruto, bahkan kakinya tidak menggunakan alas kaki sama sekali karena tertinggal didalam gubuk._

" _Hinataaa!" teriak Sasuke._

 _Hinata menoleh._

" _Jangan pergi!" seru Sasuke. "Kenapa kau harus mengejarnya?"_

"Etto... _karena Naruto menyukaiku!" seru Hinata tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku menyukaimu!_ Jaa!"

 _Sasuke hanya memandang punggung Hinata yang menjauh, tanpa berniat ikut berlari mengejarnya. Begitu juga dengan Karin, masih merasa kaget dengan kejadian barusan._

 _Ketika hari menjelang sore dan hanya Naruto yang kembali ke gubuk, mereka bertiga tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata. Saat mereka berkunjung ke rumah Hinata, mereka baru ketahui kalau Hinata mengalami kecelakaan saat mencari Naruto._

 _Kakinya yang tak menggunakan alas kaki tersandung batu, dan ia menabrak sebuah bis yang melintas dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi._

-X-

Ada sebuah rasa sesal yang tidak pernah hilang dalam hatinya, dan justru menimbulkan luka. Ia menyesal mengapa dirinya begitu sulit untuk jujur, kenapa gadis kecil itu pergi tanpa tahu apa isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan itu, Sasuke enggan untuk bertemu Naruto dan Karin yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dia mengurung diri, dan mendapat mimpi yang sama berhari-hari. Sampai suatu kali, Karin memaksa untuk bertemu, menyelinap jendela dikamarnya, menemukannya yang terpuruk.

Karin memeluknya, berkali-kali meminta maaf. Karin yang membimbingnya untuk keluar rumah, menemukan dirinya lagi, walau berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Tanpa dirinya sadari, Sasuke masih berada dimasa lalu, tidak pernah melangkah maju.

-X-

To Be Continue... *plak*

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Anohana dengan banyak sekali perubahan *jelas* dan fantasiku berkeliaran untuk merubah kisah Anohana menjadi kisah yang berbeda, hahaha xD karena tidak terbiasa membuat enam karakter sekaligus, aku membuatnya menjadi empat karakter. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat karakter Sasuke Karin Naruto Hinata dalam cerita ini 'sangat' OOC. Karena itu, mohon maklumnya :)

Kemudian, aku juga tidak akan menambahkan kisah supranatural munculnya Hinata/Menma yang sudah meninggal seperti kisah Anohana. Karena, membuat cerita supranatural sulit, lho T.T aku juga tidak sedang dalam _mood_ menulis _genre_ supranatural.

Kenapa Karin? Kenapa nggak Sakura? Hm. Mungkin sebelum pertanyaan itu ada keluar, aku mau menjawab: karena aku menginginkan karakter yang seperti Tsuruko! Karin dan Tsuruko sama-sama menggunakan kacamata ^^

Lalu, kisah ini akan berakhir _happy ending_ kok! *ngasih kode* soalnya, aku termasuk _author_ penyuka _happy ending_ :3

Oke, sepertinya sudah banyak catatan dariku, hohoho. Padahal besok hari terakhir UKK, tapi malah nekat bikin fanfict :p sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya, terima kasih telah membaca, ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

 _Resto_ Mc'D, _jam empat sore_

"Ada apa mau menemuiku?" tanya Naruto. "Kudengar dari Sasuke kalau kau tak ingin menemuiku."

"Sebenarnya aku sempat menyalahkanmu." ujar Karin tanpa basa-basi. Dia bukan seorang gadis yang suka berlama-lama, langsung _to the point._ Ia menyedot minuman soda yang dibelinya. "Karena kau lari saat itu, dan Hinata mengejarmu."

"Kau kira aku tidak menyesal?" tanya Naruto, suaranya bergetar. "Aku menyesal, Karin- _chan._ Sangat."

"Aku juga." tegas Karin. "Terutama karena aku yang memulai percakapan itu..."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ia tampak seperti berpikir. "Boleh kutahu, kenapa kau memulainya?"

Deg.

"Sejak dulu hal itu selalu menggangguku..."

Jantung Karin terasa berdetak dengan cepat. Perlahan wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia harus mengakuinya, lagi pula Naruto bukanlah orang asing. "Itu karena... aku menyukai Sasuke."

Hening.

Kemudian, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan, lebih seperti menahan emosinya. "Kenapa? Kenapa selalu Sasuke?"

"Kalau saja Hinata- _chan_ menyukaiku dan bukannya Sasuke..." Naruto menggeram, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian napasnya kembali berubah tenang. "Tidak... tidak. Ini sudah berlalu."

Karin menatap perubahan Naruto yang lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya dibandingkan dahulu. Ia bukan Naruto yang kabur dari kebingungan dan kekesalannya.

"Perjalanan membuatmu berubah, ya, Naruto." ujar Karin. "Kudengar dari Sasuke, bahwa kau sudah hampir mengelilingi seluruh dunia. Kau tidak seperti dulu lagi."

"Tetapi luka itu masih sama, Karin- _chan._ " Naruto mengaku. "Kukira akan ada yang berubah dari rasa sakit itu, ternyata masih sama saat dibuka kembali."

"Benar. Luka itu masih sama jika kembali dibuka..."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan Karin- _chan_? Sudah lama sejak kejadian itu, tapi kita sama sekali... belum bisa melangkah. Terutama Sasuke." kata Naruto.

"Sasuke juga?"

"Sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah membuka hatinya," Naruto berkata, "Mungkin jiwanya hidup dimasa sekarang, tapi hatinya tidak, Karin- _chan._ Aku khawatir padanya."

Karin menundukkan wajahnya. Perlahan, matanya mulai tampak sembap. "Sasuke... Sasuke..." sejurus kemudian, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia melepas kacamata yang ia pakai, mencoba untuk menghentikan isakannya sendiri.

 _Jadi, selama ini Sasuke seperti dirinya? Hanya berpura-pura menjadi seorang yang kuat dan tegar?_ pikir Karin sambil terus terisak.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan sehelai tisu, ekspresinya benar-benar sulit dibaca. "Ini memang hanya tisu di restoran ini, teksturnya kasar dan kupikir tidak cocok sama sekali untuk wajah, tetapi ini masih lebih baik untuk air matamu, Karin- _chan._ "

Karin menerimanya, lalu mengusap matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan barusan. Tapi... kita benar-benar harus bertemu bersama-sama." kata Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang masa lalu, namun semua memang harus diselesaikan."

Karin menganggukkan kepala. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menyimpan semua luka ini... sendirian.

-X-

"Karin." Karin menoleh, begitupula dengan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Karin mengira bahwa seorang lelaki yang memanggilnya ini setidaknya satu tahun lebih tua darinya, berarti kakak kelasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada disampingnya menyerngit, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Hari minggu ini ada acara?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Ano... tidak ada sih. Tapi sebelumnya, kau siapa?" ujar Karin, tatapannya terlihat bingung.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." ujar lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. " _Watashi wa_ Neji _desu. Yoroshiku._ "

"Lalu?" Sasuke menatap sinis. "Mau apa kau?"

Neji menjawab dengan datar. "Seperti yang kutanyakan pada Karin tadi, aku ingin mengajaknya jalan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus, "Kenal saja tidak, tapi kau sudah mau mengajaknya pergi begitu saja, cih."

Entah kenapa, seulas senyum muncul dibibir Karin mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke cemburu? Ataukah... ini hanya karena rasa peduli karena teman sejak kecil?

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?" dengus Neji. Selanjutnya, Sasuke idak dapat berkomentar lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya pasrah.

Sasuke menarik napas dan menghembuskan napasnya kembali dengan pelan. Dia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Karin. "Aku duluan. Kutunggu di stasiun seperti biasa."

Karin menoleh untuk menatap Neji setelah beberapa saat memandang Sasuke. "Nah, jadi kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Kau menerima ajakanku?"

Karin mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya sama sekali kalau ia menerima ajakan Neji. Dia tidak mungkin menjadi seseorang yang terus mencintai sepihak. Ia sudah lelah untuk menyimpan rasa diam-diam untuk Sasuke. Ia ingin merasa dicintai.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, sih. Tidak ada yang spesial. Dan mungkin setelahnya kita bisa berjalan-jalan?"

"Um, oke..."

"Kalau begitu, _jaa._ Aku masih ada urusan." kata Neji, mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi kembali kedalam sekolah.

" _Jaa._ " Kemudian, Karin segera bergegas ke stasiun. Ada seseorang yang menunggunya disana.

-X-

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya kebangku stasiun, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang membuatnya kesal jika ada seseorang yang lain bersama Karin.

Cemburu, kah? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi merasa kesal.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dipotong sebahu dengan tatapan heran. "Siapa?"

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. "Aku yang memberimu cokelat sebulan yang lalu. Sakura _desu._ "

"Ah, ya." sekarang Sasuke ingat. Dia memang jarang memperhatikan gadis-gadis yang menyukainya di sekolah. Lagi pula untuk apa? Tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Tidak kusangka kalau kau suka naik kereta untuk pulang," kata Sakura, mengambil posisi di sebelahnya. Sasuke merasa risih, karena Karin sekalipun mengambil sisi diujung yang lainnya.

Ah, Karin lagi.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kenapa kau suka naik kereta, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke tampak memikirkan jawabannya. Sebenarnya ia pulang naik kereta hanya sekedar ikut Karin saja. Dan rasanya... menenangkan. Lama-lama, menjadi suatu kebiasaan untuk pulang bersama Karin dengan kereta. Suara mesin kereta yang menderu-deru, pemandangan yang bergerak cepat saat melihat keluar jendela... juga, menatap Karin yang duduk dihadapannya ketika naik kereta.

"Karena Karin." Sasuke menjawab tanpa sadar setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

Iris berwarna _emerald_ Sakura mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke. "Apa kau menyukai Karin?!"

Sasuke terkesiap, cepat-cepat menggeleng. " _Etto..._ tentu saja tidak. Kau ini bicara apa?" dia menarik napas, lalu berkata, "Dia hanya temanku sejak kecil."

"Oh, jadi itu alasan kalian terlihat dekat..." Sakura berkata lirih.

Sebuah kereta berhenti tepat didepan mereka. Sakura beranjak berdiri. "Keretanya sudah datang, tuh."

Sasuke melirik kekanan kiri. Mencari-cari sosok Karin yang sampai sekarang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. "Kau duluan saja. Aku masih mau menunggu seseorang."

"Apa itu Karin?"

Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Aku tahu, tentu saja. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Karena aku... menyukaimu." Sakura berkata. Wajahnya tampak semburat-semburat merah. "Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untukku berkata seperti itu, tapi... aku berharap kau lebih memperhatikanku sejak sekarang."

Semilir angin berhembus kearah mereka, menggoyangkan surai merah muda Sakura. Sakura cepat-cepat melangkah masuk kedalam kereta, melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Namun dengan cepat Sasuke mengalihkan pikirannya tentang Sakura. Dia menatap awas setiap sisi stasiun, menunggu Karin yang tidak kunjung datang. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Karin? Kenapa dia tidak kunjung datang? Kalau ia pergi dengan Neji-hari ini juga-kenapa tidak menghubunginya?

Perasaan Sasuke mulai kalut dengan firasat-firasat buruknya sendiri. Tangannya terkepal erat. Tiba-tiba, telinganya mendengar suara pintu kereta yang tertutup otomatis, seiring dengan suara panggilan Karin, menyeru namanya.

"Sasuke!" tangan Karin melambai, ia tampak berlari. Ketika Karin berdiri dihadapan Sasuke, kereta sudah menjauh pergi.

" _Gomen..._ aku membuatmu... ketinggalan kereta..." kata Karin, napasnya terengah. Wajahnya memerah, dan entah bagaimana wajah Sasuke ikut memerah melihat Karin.

Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Mengapa jantungnya berdegup cepat, mengapa hatinya terusik karena Karin? Hei, ini hanya Karin, orang yang biasa bersamanya...

"Hei. Ngomong sesuatu dong." tukas Karin.

Sasuke tersentak. "Um, itu... yang penting kau baik-baik saja, aku sempat khawatir terjadi sesuatu karena kau tidak datang juga."

Karin tersenyum kecil. "Oh, begitu."

"Omong-omong, kau menerima ajakan Neji tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya."

Jawaban Karin membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengepalkan tangannya lagi. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Karin menyerngit. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu alasannya, kalau ia menerima ajakan Neji untuk merasa dicintai, secara tak langsung pelampiasan cowok dihadapannya ini. "Apa itu penting buatmu?"

Sasuke menyahut ragu. "Tidak."

"Oke."

"Eng, Rin..." Sasuke mengulum bibirnya sendiri. "Masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum kereta berikutnya tiba. Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Boleh saja. Kita sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan bersama, kan." tukas Karin. "Yuk."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau _game center_?" usul Karin. "Belakangan ini aku merasa penat sekolah. Mungkin itu akan menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja. Dulu, kita juga pernah bermain disana. Bersama Naruto, dan Hinata..." Sasuke berkata, nama terakhir diucapkannya dengan lirih, membuat Karin tertunduk.

Kemudian, seperti biasanya, mereka berjalan dalam diam. Bersisian.

-X-

Chapter dua selesai! Rasanya lega dapat menyelesaikannya deh, hahaha xD

Ada orang bilang, kalau cinta baru disadari setelah melihat orang yang dicintai bersama orang lain. Karena itu, aku membuat Neji muncul sebagai orang yang menyukai Karin. Juga Sakura yang tidak mau menyerah begitu saja terhadap Sasuke.

Astaga, beda banget dengan anime Anohana :3

Tapi... ya sudahlah yaa... *ditendang*

Yosh, terima kasih telah membaca chapter ini, sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3

"Aku ingat, dulu kita berempat sangat suka bermain pancingan boneka walau tidak pernah mendapatkan satu buah pun, bermain mobil untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik menyetir, juga permainan drum itu." tukas Karin, menunjuk satu demi satu permainan yang sering dimainkan bersama sewatu masih kecil.

"Kau ingat dengan jelas, ya." kata Sasuke. "Kau ingin main berapa banyak? Biar kubelikan."

"Hm, berhubung kita disini hanya sebentar, mungkin empat koin untuk kita berdua sudah cukup." jawab Karin. "Aku tunggu disana, ya." Ia menunjuk mesin untuk memancing boneka dan segera berlari kesana.

Sasuke membeli koin sebanyak yang dipinta Karin. Kebetulan ia masih memiliki uang lebih lantaran nggak membeli makan siang disaat istirahat tadi. Ia tersenyum melihat Karin yang terlihat gemas melihat banyaknya boneka didalam _box_ kaca tersebut.

"Mau mencobanya?" tawar Sasuke langsung.

Karin sedikit kaget mendengar suara Sasuke, namun ia tersenyum juga. "Aku tidak yakin bisa. Dulu juga begitu."

"Memang, kau ingin yang mana?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

Wajah Karin memerah. Ia tampak malu. "A... aku sebenarnya ingin yang itu..." ia menunjuk sebuah boneka berbentuk kucing kecil yang tengah memegang hati. Ada sebuah gantungan disana, agar dapat dikaitkan ke tas.

"Kau diam-diam menyukai kucing, ya?" canda Sasuke.

"Iya." Karin tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Biar kuambilkan untukmu, oke?"

Karin mengangguk, menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan jantungnya berdesir cepat. Sementara itu, Sasuke masih fokus untuk mengambil boneka yang diinginkan Karin.

"Oi! Sasuke!" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tanpa sengaja menekan tombol untuk melepaskan capitan, dan boneka kucing yang sudah mendekati kotak itu terjatuh lagi ketumpukan boneka lainnya.

Sasuke dan Karin sama-sama menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu mereka itu. Setelah tahu, mereka langsung menatap sinis dan berseru serentak. "Narutoooo!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Karin langsung menjitak kepala Naruto. Dia benar-benar terlihat kesal.

"Tenang, Karin. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu. Aku sudah berjanji." kata Sasuke, kembali memasukkan sebuah koin kedalam mesin.

Naruto melirik Karin, tersenyum kepadanya walau gadis itu tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya. Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi, Naruto memang tidak tahu apa itu~tapi kalau dirinya yakin kalau ia tidak salah. Keduanya terlihat dekat seperti dulu.

"Nah, ini, Karin." Sasuke menjulurkan boneka kucing yang didapatnya pada Karin. Mata Karin berbinar karena terlalu senang, dan Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari hatinya yang pernah terluka itu.

" _Arigatou,_ Sasuke." kata Karin, langsung memasangkan boneka kucing itu ditasnya.

"Hoho, sejak kapan seorang Sasuke memberikan hadiah?" tanya Naruto iseng, setengah menggodanya.

"Ck. Diamlah." ucap Sasuke, "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Hanya mengenang masa lalu."

"Sasuke," panggil Karin pelan. "Aku ingin bertanya, dan kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur... apa kau... masih suka memikirkan Hinata?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Belakangan ini... iya. Terutama saat kau kembali, Naruto."

"Kau menyukainya." Naruto berkata.

Kali ini, Sasuke tersentak. Seingatnya, hanya Karin yang tahu. Hanya Karin... matanya menoleh menatap Karin. Tetapi tampaknya gadis itu menunjukkan raut wajah biasa, seolah tidak bersalah. Dan mungkin gadis itu tidak bersalah.

"Aku bukan orang buta yang nggak bisa membaca perasaan teman dekatku sendiri." kata Naruto. "Bahkan kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya."

"Lalu, memangnya kenapa? Dan aku harus bagaimana?" rahang Sasuke mengeras, merasa kesal. "Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan masa lalu?"

"Aku membicarakannya karena kau masih terlihat terluka, Sasuke! Kau harus menyembuhkan luka itu, supaya kau bisa melangkah ke masa depan. Aku masih ingat denan jelas perkataanmu kemarin... kau tidak ingin berhubungan dengan gadis siapapun, karena khawatir mengkhianati Hinata, kan?!" seruan Naruto semakin keras, membuat beberapa orang disekitar mereka menoleh.

Karin menarik napas, berusaha menengahi. "Kita cari tempat lain, bagaimana? Yang lebih tenang."

Kedua laki-laki itu mengangguk, menyetujuinya sebelum emosi mereka meledak di _game center._

-X-

Akhirnya mereka bertiga malah duduk bersisian di bangku stasiun. Pasalnya, masing-masing dari mereka kehabisan uang untuk sekedar nongkrong di kafe atau sejenisnya. Karin duduk diantara Naruto dan Sasuke, untuk berjaga-jaga bila terjadi pertengkaran.

"Pernah kau menyesal, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Pernah. Sering malah." jawab Sasuke, wajahnya tertunduk. "Sepertinya yang kau bilang sebelumnya benar. Aku masih terluka. Masih tergantung sama sosok Hinata."

Naruto menoleh, menatap Karin yang tidak berkomentar, tapi jelas dari balik kacamatanya bahwa gadis itu benar-benar terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Kesimpulan dari pembicaraan mereka kemarin ternyata benar... Sasuke sama sekali belum bisa membuka hatinya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan masalah hatinya sendiri dan Karin?

"Kita bertiga memang terluka, Sasuke." Karin berkata pelan, membuat Sasuke juga menatap Karin. "Tetapi bukan berarti kita selalu hidup dibayangi oleh masa lalu. Mungkin kita tidak bisa melupakannya, namun kita harus tetap merelakannya."

"Memangnya kamu... sudah merelakannya?" tanya Sasuke. "Ck. Tentu saja. Hinata tidak pernah dekat denganmu, kan?"

"Aku malah membencinya. Tetapi dia memang dekat dengan kita, denganku juga." Karin menjawab, "Jadi aku juga kehilangannya. Apa lagi..."

Suara Karin tercekat. Dan Naruto paham yang ingin dikatakan Karin sebenarnya. Sejak Hinata tidak ada, hubungan gadis itu dengan Sasuke melonggar. Itu benar-benar membuatnya terluka.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan saja. Sampai sekarang pun, kau tidak pernah benar-benar melihat perempuan lain selain Hinata." suara Karin memelan.

"Sasuke," Naruto tersenyum, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Sasuke, agar Sasuke menatap kearahnya. "Maksud Karin adalah, kau harus melihat gadis lain. Kau harus membuka hatimu, membiarkan cinta masuk lagi kedalam hatimu, merelakan cinta pada Hinata. Mungkin itu sulit, tetapi itu yang terbaik untuk hatimu yang terluka. Hinata sudah tiada, kau tidak mungkin memberikan cintamu hanya untuknya. _Life goes on._ "

"Sejak kapan kau sebijak itu, sih?" Sasuke berusaha untuk bercanda. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau juga menyukai Hinata, Naruto. Jangan menasehatiku bila kau sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau nasehatkan itu."

Naruto tersentak sesaat. Lalu, dia tersenyum. "Sejak dulu Hinata tidak memilihku... tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menggantungkan hidupku untuk memikirkannya."

Deg.

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar, apa perbedaan luka mereka selama ini. Dia menarik napas, meresap kata-kata Naruto sekali lagi kedalam hatinya yang merapuh itu.

"Baiklah." Sasuke berkata. Karin mendongak menatap Sasuke, berusaha mencari kebohongan dari kata-kata itu. Tetapi tampaknya tidak ada. Sasuke benar-benar serius. "Akan kucoba... jika itu yang kau mau, Naruto. Aku mempercayai kata-kata teman kecilku."

Entah bagaimana, Karin menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, "Aku ingin membalik pertanyaan itu padamu. Kau pernah menyesal?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Naruto. "Aku menyesal kenapa aku lari saat itu. Kalau aku tidak lari, Hinata tidak akan mengejarku dan..."

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. "Tapi itu sudah berlalu, kan?"

"Jangan berbohong." Sasuke menatap Naruto begitu _intens._

"Hah, aku tidak pandai berbohong, ya..." keluh Naruto. "Aku... benar-benar kehilangannya."

Hening.

"Sejak kecil, Hinata lebih dekat denganku daripada kalian berdua. Jarak rumah kami bahkan hanya beberapa meter. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi, dia malah menyukaimu, Sasuke." ujar Naruto.

" _Gomen._ "

" _Iie._ Bukan salahmu." kata Naruto. "Walau begitu, kau lebih sering ada disisinya. Siapa yang membantunya saat dia terjatuh? Kau. Siapa yang menolongnya mengambil layangan yang nyangkut dipohon? Kau. Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga kau lebih berarti baginya.

Rasa kehilangan ini mungkin tidak bisa hilang, tapi... setidaknya aku harus terus bisa membuka hatiku, kan? Seperti sebuah perjalanan dengan awal dan akhir."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Karin?" tanya Sasuke.

Wajah Karin bersemu sesaat. Ia sama sekali belum siap kalau mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Sasuke. Naruto menatapnya dan tersenyum, seolah memberikan dukungan pada Karin-apapun yang terjadi.

Suara kereta yang mendekat membuat Karin cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatian suasana hening itu. " _Etto..._ kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan."

"Eh?" Sasuke tampak tidak terima. "Kau curang."

Karin meleletkan lidahnya, lalu tertawa. "Kau tidak ingin tertinggal kereta lagi, kan? Bisa-bisa sampai rumah larut malam."

Naruto meringis pelan. Bisa benar Karin mencari alasan.

Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat Karin sudah berdiri menghadap mereka. "Baiklah. Terserah katamu. Aku masih belum puas."

"Nanti kau juga tahu." kata Naruto, kereta yang mengantar Sasuke dan Karin pulang sudah berhenti didepan mereka dan membuka pintunya.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu?" Sasuke yang sudah berdiri itu menoleh lagi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian mendorong punggung Karin dan Sasuke masuk kedalam kereta. " _Jaa._ "

"Hei! Curang sekali!" seru Sasuke, menatap Karin dan Naruto bergantian.

Karin melangkah masuk kedalam, sedangkan Naruto sudah berbalik meninggalkan stasiun. Sasuke hanya menghela napas ketika kedua temannya itu meninggalkannya didekat pintu kereta. Lalu, lelaki itu melangkah masuk kedalam kereta untuk mencari sosok Karin dan duduk didekatnya seperti biasanya.

-X-

"Oi, Karin..."

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau masuk juga." Karin membalas sapaan Sasuke. Tapi bukan itu yang penting. Mata Sasuke terfokus pada sosok yang duduk dihadapan Karin. Tempat duduk yang biasanya menjadi miliknya.

"Oh, kau yang tadi siang." tukas Sasuke. "Neji."

"Hm, ya." Neji menyahut singkat.

"Begini, Sasuke. Neji baru saja selesai les, jadi dia sudah naik kereta ini sejak tadi." jelas Karin.

Sasuke menarik napas, kemudian mengambil duduk tepat disebelah Karin. Daripada membiarkan Karin berdua saja dengan Neji, lebih baik dia ikut nimbrung.

Eng, sebentar. Kenapa ia merasa marah?

"Kalian selalu saja bersama-sama, ya." kata Neji tenang. "Apa kalian benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Karin, lantas membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh kearahnya. Aneh, pikiran dan reaksinya benar-benar berbeda. Pikiran Sasuke bilang kalau seharusnya ia tidak peduli, tapi yang dilakukannya malah sebaliknya.

Pendengarannya mulai menajam, berencana untuk menyimak baik-baik ucapan Karin dan Neji.

"Oh."

Kereta mulai melaju dengan cepat. Karin menoleh keluar jendela, kebiasaannya didalam kereta. Sementara Karin tidak memperhatikan, Sasuke dan Neji saling bertatapan tajam.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke seperti kenal dengan Neji. Wajahnya terlihat tak asing. Tetapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat siapa Neji sesungguhnya. Kenapa?

Sasuke menghela napas, berusaha menghiraukan firasat anehnya tentang Neji.

-X-

Huaa... chapter 3 selesai juga :p

Aku senang membuat chapter ini, karena mereka mulai terbuka dengan perasaan masing-masing, meski minus Karin, sih. Biarkan luka Karin itu menjadi rahasia hati Karin untuk sementara *halah*

Yup, segini aja basa-basinya. Terima kasih telah membaca fanfict ini, dan sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

Selama setengah jam berada di kereta, Sasuke tak dapat tenang. Walau Neji hanya menanyakan berbagai hal sederhana tentang Karin, ia tetap merasa gelisah. Tentang apa yang disukai Karin, tentang yang tidak disukainya, dan semua itu diketahui Sasuke. Bagi Sasuke, tidak akan ada yang mengenali Karin seperti dirinya.

Setelah setengah jam itu berakhir dan mereka turun dari kereta, Sasuke baru dapat menghembuskan napas lega. Sedangkan Neji masih harus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Karin ingin tahu, wajahnya menyerngit bingung. Ia heran dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak dapat dimengertinya.

"Apa kau tertarik padanya?" balas Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Karin tergelak.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?" Karin menyahut.

"Iya sih, tapi..."

"Sampai bertemu besok, Sasuke," kemudian Karin berbelok kearah menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendengus kesal berkali-kali.

 _Sial. Sejak tadi aku kenapa?_ batin Sasuke.

-X-

Karin meletakkan ponselnya ketelinganya yang satu lagi, ia sedang menelepon Naruto. "Jadi menurutmu ia cemburu? Berarti apakah aku harus lebih dekat lagi dengan Neji?"

Naruto menyerngit. "Neji?"

"Iya, nama laki-laki itu. Apa aku belum menyebutnya?"

"Belum, Karin- _chan,_ " Naruto menarik napas sejenak. "Kukira aku familier dengan nama itu. Apa marganya Hyuuga, Karin- _chan?_ "

"Aku... tidak ingat. Sejauh yang kuingat dia tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya," ucap Karin.

Naruto terdengar menarik napas lagi. "Perasaanku saja atau nama Neji mengingatkanku pada Hinata?"

"Jangan main-main," dengus Karin.

"Aku serius," tukas Naruto. "Terserah kau percaya atau tidak."

-X-

Sasuke memandangi foto masa kecilnya yang terletak diatas meja. Ia, Karin, Naruto dan... Hinata. Lama ia memandangi gadis kecil berambut indigo itu, kepada bola matanya yang hangat dan dalam.

Lalu... ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Mata itu... mirip sekali dengan yang dimiliki Neji.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sedikit berharap kalau ia salah, tetapi semakin diperhatikan semakin membuatnya yakin. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak meraih ponselnya dan menekan sederet nomor telepon yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

" _Moshimoshi,_ Karin?" suaranya terdengar gelisah, dan Karin yang ada diujung telepon sadar itu.

" _Moshimoshi... nani_?"

"Karin... apa kau tidak merasakan kalau Neji yang kau sukai itu mirip dengan... Hinata?" tanya Sasuke terburu-buru, suaranya terdengar tercekat kala menyebut nama itu.

"Naruto juga baru saja berkata seperti itu ditelepon," tukas Karin.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam, "Berarti bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya, kan?"

"Err... masa sih?"

"Kau membuang foto-foto lamamu, ya?" tanya Sasuke ketus, "Seharusnya kau dapat menyadari betapa miripnya mereka.

"Sasuke..."

Lirihan Karin yang terdengar seperti tidak ketahui apa-apa membuat kepala Sasuke terasa berdenyut. "Terserah padamu. Mungkin aku yang keliru, tetapi kuharap kau mencoba untuk memastikannya, oke?"

"Baiklah," Karin hanya dapat menyahut dengan pasrah.

-X-

"Kuakui satu hal, aku memang salah. Neji dan Hinata memang mirip," Karin mengakui, membuat Sasuke menghela napasnya lega.

"Begitu," Sasuke menyahut, "Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan padanya?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin khawatir. "Aku ragu bila kau ingin menanyakan tentang itu..."

Sasuke mendengus, tampak tidak peduli. Toh, Neji juga sudah sedang berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Dan yang Sasuke yakini kalau lelaki itu mau menemui Karin. Itu sudah jelas, bukan?

" _Ohayou,_ Karin. _Ohayou mo,_ Sasuke."

" _Ohayou,_ Neji," sahut Karin diiringi dengusan Sasuke. Karin langsung mendelik kearah teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Ada yang mau kupastikan, dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan," kata Sasuke tanpa berbasa-basi sedikit pun.

Karin mengerang kesal. Kapan sih, Sasuke bisa bertutur kata yang sedikit halus, tidak selalu langsung 'ngena' ke topik pembicaraan?

Neji menatap lekat kearah Sasuke, seolah menantangnya. "Apa itu?"

"Kau bersaudara dengan Hinata?" pertanyaan Sasuke meluncur begitu saja tanpa sempat dicegah siapapun. Sasuke juga heran mengapa ia bisa menyebut nama Hinata dengan begitu mudahnya.

" _Ha'i,"_ Neji menjawab lugas, tanpa menutupinya seolah itu bukan beban sama sekali, "Namun ia sudah lama meninggal."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke.

"Kami tahu," ralat Karin, lidahnya berbicara tanpa bisa ia kendali. "Kami kenal dengan Hinata. Kami merasa kau mirip dengannya, karena itu kami bertanya."

"Oh," Neji terdiam sesaat. "Berarti kalian teman kecilnya."

Sasuke menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat, "Benar. Kau tahu soal ini dan ingin membalas dendam pada Karin, kan?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak sehina itu. Aku saja baru tahu. Lagi pula... Hinata tidak akan mau aku membalas kepada teman-temannya, walau ibunya begitu membenci teman-temannya..." ujar Neji lirih.

Napas Karin terasa sesak, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Aku dan Hinata, bersaudara sepupu. Jika itu yang ingin kalian berdua tahu," kata Neji lagi, matanya tidak lepas dari Karin.

"Ia tidak akan mau membalas dendamnya?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Ya," jawab Neji, "Tentu saja tidak, kalian orang-orang yang disayanginya."

 _"Hinata, Neji datang berkunjung."_

 _"Tapi_ okaa-san, _aku ingin bermain keluar," seru gadis kecil itu, Hinata._

 _Neji menatap Hinata, raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Kenapa? Kenapa tidak mau bermain denganku?"_

 _"Karena aku lebih menyayangi mereka dibandingkan kau," lalu, Hinata meleletkan lidahnya kepada Neji dan berlari keluar rumah._

Neji tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan yang sepintas itu, lalu kembali menatap Karin. "Aku serius dan bersungguh-sungguh, mengenai aku menyukaimu, Karin."

"Eh?" tiba-tiba Karin mendongak, matanya menatap Neji dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Bukan semata-mata karena kau teman dari saudaraku."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata kepada mereka berdua, "Tidak boleh."

"Hah?" lagi-lagi Karin merasa terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Karin akan berhubungan dengan keluarga Hinata, sekalipun itu sepupunya," dengus Sasuke.

"Hei! Kau ini apa-apaan?" kali ini, Neji mendengus kesal. "Apa hakmu melarangnya?"

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan tatapan galak, "Dia itu teman kecilku!"

"Bukan pacar, kan? Kau tidak memiliki hak."

"Itu..."

Suara bel yang berdentang sangat keras membuat Sasuke dan Neji harus menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Dalam hati, Karin merasa sangat lega.

"Sudah cukup, kalian berdua," tukas Karin, lalu mengamit lengan Sasuke, "Ayo kita ke kelas."

Neji menghembuskan napasnya, lalu menggeram pelan. Kemudian, ia melangkah masuk kedalam sekolah-walau ia masih kesal.

-X-

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dengan sebungkus kotak makan siang. Lalu, gadis itu menyapanya, "Hai, Sasuke."

Karin yang baru saja membeli makanan untuk mereka berdua-yah, itu kebiasaan mereka, bergantian menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan-langsung mendelik kesal. "Ngapain kesini?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Karin, biarkan saja. Orang mau berbaik hati kok, malah ditolak," ujar Sasuke ringan, membuat Karin semakin panas saja.

"Tadi siang kau memintaku untuk tidak menjalani hubungan dengan Neji, sekarang kau malah..." Karin menghembuskan napas kesal, lalu pergi beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua. Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa senang melihat ekspresi Karin tersebut.

Refleks, Sasuke berjalan menyusul Karin, dan langsung dicegat Sakura. "Kenapa? Kenapa Karin harus kau kejar?"

"Karena dia teman kecilku," jawab Sasuke. "Sesederhana itu."

"Kau tidak memiliki perasaan padanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Kau selalu menjawab begitu," ujar Sakura, "Kau juga menjawab seperti itu kemarin. Tetapi kau juga tidak melihatku setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

Sasuke terdiam, lalu matanya memandang manik _emerald_ Sakura. " _Gomen, ne._ Aku harus bersikap adil kepadanya. Aku telah melarangnya untuk menjalankan hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki, dan tampaknya dia tidak ingin aku memiliki hubungan denganmu. Jadi, aku juga harus berbuat demikian."

"Sasuke..."

"Lagi pula... aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Kau tidak ingin berpacaran dengan seorang yang kau sukai tetapi tidak menyukaimu, kan?" ujar Sasuke, lalu berbalik untuk mengejar langkah Karin, "Sekali lagi, maaf."

Mulai detik itu juga, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyerah.

-X-

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana..." suara Sasuke tertahan ditenggorokkan. Setelah berkeliling sekolah, satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia cari adalah atap sekolah yang berbentuk rata tersebut. Dan Karin memang ada disana, dengan Neji disampingnya. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjalnya, karena bahu Karin terlihat berguncang dan tampak menangis.

Hei, Karin menangis. Kenapa?

Sasuke baru saja ingin menghampiri mereka berdua dan memukul Neji karena membuat Karin menangis, sampai ia mendengar perkataan Karin, "Aku cemburu pada Sakura. Aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Itu alasannya..."

"Karin..."

"Itu alasannya aku tidak dapat menerima pengakuan kalau kau menyukaiku," kata Karin, "Kukira aku bisa memiliki teman selain Sasuke, karena itu aku mau berteman denganmu, tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." Neji menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Karin dengan lembut, "Aku mengerti."

Sasuke tercengang, napasnya memburu. Karin cemburu. Ia bisa menduga kalau Karin memang cemburu, tetapi ia tidak tahu kalau penyebabnya adalah karena gadis itu menyukainya.

Karin menyukainya.

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke..._ kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya, sampai ia meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa diketahui oleh Neji, juga Karin.

-X-

"Naruto, Karin menyukaiku."

Ucapan yang diucapkan dengan ekspresi datar itu membuat Naruto yang sedang meminum minuman sodanya tersedak. Setelah beberapa saat mengontrol napasnya, dia langsung menatap Sasuke, "Apa? Jadi Karin- _chan_ sudah menyatakannya padamu?"

"Eh? Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah tahu sebelumnya," ujar Sasuke.

"Ya, memang," Naruto menyahut, "Salahmu karena tidak pernah memandangnya."

Sasuke yang sengaja untuk bercerita pada Naruto, tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon seperti ini dari lelaki itu. Padahal, ia sudah sengaja tidak pulang bersama Karin hari ini-karena galau, juga ingin curhat. Bukan hanya perempuan yang suka curhat-tapi kenapa ia harus mendapat reaksi seperti itu? "Jadi, kau sudah tahu."

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau dapat tahu perasaannya?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya berbicara tentang isi hatinya," jawab Sasuke. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, "Selama ini aku tidak tahu. Jadi menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Perasaanmu sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Aku..."

Naruto menghela napas, "Jangan beralasan karena Hinata lagi. Karin itu terluka, karena kamu tidak kunjung membuka hatinya, dan justru tetap berada dimasa lalu. Pada Hinata. Itu yang sebenarnya harus dikatakan kemarin."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk mencoba membuka hatimu," kata Naruto, "Karena itu cobalah untuk membuka hatimu untuknya, Sasuke."

-X-

Astaga. Ceritanya jadi seperti ini o.O *gak nyangka*

Maaf ya, karena udah lama gak _update_ ^^ soalnya sempat sibuk sekolah dan sempet gak ada internet juga, hahaha xD

Ehm, eng... author sangat geregetan loh dengan karakter Sasuke! *curhat* lelaki ini sangat tidak peka, jadi kubiarkan dia tahu kalau Karin menyukainya secara paksa seperti ini, hahaha... Pelan-pelan, kubikin Sasuke galau karena Karin! Lalu membuka hatinya! *tersenyum horor*

Oke-oke, segini aja curhatan authornya, gak usah panjang-panjang, hehehe.

Terima kasih telah membaca chapter ini, dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

Karin memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Oh astaga, ia sudah menceritakan segalanya kepada Neji, seorang saudara dari Hinata yang dulu dibencinya.

Ponsel yang ditaruh sembarang diatas tempat tidur berbunyi nyaring, tanpa melihat siapabyang menelepon, Karin menjawab telepon itu.

" _Moshimoshi?_ "

"Aa. Karin."

Suara itu membuat jantungnya menderu kian cepat. "Sasuke?"

"Maafkan aku karena pulang duluan hari ini. Seharusnya aku pulang bersamamu." Sasuke berkata lembut.

Demi Tuhan, ia tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, yang sudah jelas tidak menyukainya. Tidak mencintainya.

Sekalipun Sasuke menyayanginya, itu hanya rasa karena mereka telah berteman sejak kecil.

"Karena itu, sekarang keluarlah kedepan rumahmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin spontan.

"Aku berada didepan rumahmu." Sasuke menyahut, deru napasnya terdengar jelas melalui telepon.

"Oke."

"Kutunggu." Satu kata itu membuat Karin tersenyum, bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia juga menggunakan jaket sebagai pelengkap.

Sejenak ia memandang bias wajahnya dicermin, dan merutuk dalam hati. Kedua matanya tampak bengkak, dan terlihat jelas walau ia menggunakan kacamata.

Namun Karin tak peduli. Didepan rumahnya tidak seterang didalam kamarnya. Sasuke pasti tidak menyadarinya juga.

-X-

"Mengapa kau kesini?" tanya Karin dengan sedikit tergesa.

Sasuke mengigil sebentar. "Ini untukmu."

Mata Karin membulat melihat gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka kucing yang sempat diinginkannya ketika di _game center._ "Kau..." tanpa sadar tubuh Karin bergerak maju, mrlingkarkan tangannyabdilejrr Sasuke dengan erat. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke tercengang, namun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. Belum sempat Karin melepas pelukannya, Sasuke telah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Karin,matanya terpejam.

"Kalau sudah begini... rasanya nggak pengin dilepasin lagi," tukas Sasuke.

"Apa?" Karin tersentak, tapi Sasuke tetap menahannya dalam pelukannya selama beberapa menit.

Setelah melonggarkan pelukannya, Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Karin, menatapnya lekat. "Masuklah, diluar dingin sekali."

Karin mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya. "Pakailah. Aku bisa segera masuk sementara kau harus berjalan pulang."

Sasuke menggunakan jaket Karin yang terlalu pas ditubuhnya. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Iya. _Konbanwa."_

 _"Konbanwa mo."_

Karin menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar, sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

Ia tidak boleh terus jatuh cinta. Ia telah memutuskan hal ini. Hatinya sudah, cukup terluka...

-X-

Apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang?

Mata kelam Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Aroma Karin dari jaket gadis itu menusuk hidungnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman ketika memeluk jaket tersebut.

Untuk selama bertahun-tahun mengidap insomnia, baru sekali ini Sasuke dapat kembali tidur dengan nyenyak. Dan sosok terakhir yang, diingatnya adalah Karin.

Membuatnya ia bisa tersenyum, bahkan dalam tidur.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah membuka hatinya seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. Membukanya untuk Karin.

-X-

" _Ohayou,_ Karin!" sapa Sasuke. Stasiun sudah mulai ramai, anehnya lelaki itu dapat menemukan Karin dengan mudah. Sasuke memberikan jaket yang dipinjamnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik tas Karin, disana gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing yang diberikannya kemarin sudah dipasang. "Semalam tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Karin. "Kau tak pernah bertanya tentang hal itu sebelumnya."

"Aku... menurutku kita bisa..."

"Karin!"

Sasuke mengerang. Ia mendelik kearah Neji yang baru saja menyapa Karin. Tapi... oh astaga, apakah ia baru saja mau _nembak_ Karin?

" _Ohayou,_ Neji."

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menemani Karin naik kereta," ujar Neji, ia menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terkesiap. Kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang, ia berkata, "Karin telah kutemani sejak lama. Kau tak perlu untuk..."

"Aku yang memintanya, Sasuke." Karin berkata pelan dan dingin. "Kau bisa menemani Sakura, keretanya juga melewati stasiun ini."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."

Sebuah kereta berhenti didepan mereka, lalu Sasuke menarik tangan Karin untuk melangkah masuk. Karin bahkan belum sempat berkata apapun.

Neji terdiam menatap keduanya. Hatinya terasa nyeri, tapi ia juga merasa lega. Ia senang karena Sasuke, lelaki yang dicintai Karin juga mulai menunjukkan kalau ia jatuh cinta.

Setidaknya, cinta Karin tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

-X-

"Begini, Sasuke... apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Karin. Hari ini kereta cukup ramai, mereka berdua terpaksa berdiri dengan tangan menggantung, juga sedikit berdesakkan.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau pikirkan? Meminta Neji untuk menemanimu, kau ini menganggapku apa?" dengus Sasuke.

"Kau ini hanya teman kecilku kan. Tak pernah lebih dari itu," kata Karin, suaranya bergetar. "Kau dan aku sama-sama sadar akan itu."

Walau ia sadar jika dia sering mengucapkan hal serupa, Sasuke tetap tersentak. Jika ia hanya teman kecilnya, lalu apa makna perkataan Karin sehari yang lalu? Tentang gadis itu yang menyukainya... apakah hanya bercanda?

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Sasuke. Tubuhnya semakin condong kearah Karin.

Kemudian Karin memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, dan menjawab, "Ya."

Sasuke tahu bila Karin telah berbohong padanya, tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

-X-

"Maaf, tadi pagi Sasuke memang menyebalkan." Karin berkata. Ia menatap manik mata Hyuuga milik Neji, tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa, tapi Karin... sepertinya kau tak perlu mendekatiku lagi agar Sasuke melihatmu. Ia sudah melakukannya," ujar Neji.

Karin mendesah pelan. "Benarkah? Aku... masih ragu."

"Kau tahu benar rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Melihatmu berada disisiku tanpa memiliki hatimu... membuatku sakit," ujar Neji pelan.

"Sekali lagi, maaf," kata Karin, dibalik kacamatanya, ia terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku telah membuatmu terluka."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kok melihatmu bahagia. Sasuke hanya belum jujur tentang perasaannya. Percayalah padaku."

Karin mengangguk.

Ia percaya.

"Omong-omong, sepulang sekolah nanti... mampirlah sebentar ke rumahku. Ada yang ingin kuberikan," kata Neji.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Neji tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

-X-

Sakura menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan. Ia ingin terus memperjuangkan Sasuke, tapi... sudah tak mungkin.

Terlalu lama melamun, tanpa sadar ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Menabrak Karin yang sedang terburu-buru.

"Maaf!" seru Karin. Ia terkesiap melihat Sakura.

"Tunggu... sebentar." Sakura menatap Karin dengan pandangan nanar.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru, tadi namaku dipanggil melalui _speaker,"_ kata Karin tak sabar. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menarik napas cepat, "Sasuke menyukaimu."

"Huh?" Karin menatap Sakura syok. Ia kenal Sakura karena gadis itu tergila-gila pada Sasuke, tapi bagaimanapun ini kali pertama ia berbicara secara langsung.

Apa lagi... oh astaga, ia baru saja diberitahu oleh seorang gadis yang menyukai Sasuke itu sendiri.

"Sampai kapanpun, dia tak akan pernah melihatku. Hanya kamu yang Sasuke perhatikan, Karin."

Wajah Sakura memerah usai mengucapkannya, dan Karin termenung sesaat. Kemudian ia berkata, "Masalahnya tak sesederhana itu. Tapi terima kasih sudah bilang."

Ketika nama Karin dipanggil kembali melalui _speaker_ sekolah, tanpa berkata apa-apa ia meninggalkan Sakura.

-X-

Karin terperangah, terlalu terkejut karena Sasuke muncul dihadapannya persis ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Pulang bareng yuk," kata Sasuke.

Karin tersenyum kecil. "Aku mau ke rumah Neji dulu hari ini." lalu ia berjalan keluar kelas, hendak ke kelas Neji.

"Kau mau begitu saja ke rumahnya?" tanya Sasuke, ia sedikit membentak.

"Aku juga sering ke rumahmu," balas Karin datar.

"Tapi itu berbeda," tukas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Karin mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke. "Aku tahu, kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi tak mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kita."

Karin terus melangkah menuju kelas Neji dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya. Akhirnya mereka berpapasan dengan Neji di koridor karena laki-laki itu juga sedang menuju kelasnya.

"Oh, Sasuke juga ingin ikut?"

Karin meliriknya sebentar, "aku tak mengajaknya."

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji menahan tawanya sesaat, tersenyum kecil. "Baru saja kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Tapi kalau kau ingin ikut, tak apa."

Karin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terserah saja."

-X-

Entah mengapa, perjalanan menuju rumah Neji dilalui dengan hening. Mungkin karena rumah Neji adalah rumah Hinata juga. Hal itu membuat pikiran Karin dan Sasuke merembet kemana-mana.

Kedua anak manusia itu tidak bisa berhenti mengingat tentang Hinata. Jalan yang mereka lalui masih sama sejak bertahun-tahun, tetapi tentu saja... takdir mereka sudah berubah sejak dulu.

"Kalian mau masuk?" tanya Neji hati-hati.

Karin menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga." Sasuke berkata, ekor matanya melirik Karin.

Neji melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, Karin dan Sasuke pun saling berpandangan. Mungkin mereka terbiasa untuk saling diam, namun kali ini diam yang menjemukan.

"Sebenarnya... Neji hanya berniat memberikan sesuatu untukku. Dan aku gak ada niat untuk lama-lama disini." Karin menjelaskan dengan perlahan. "Aku tak menyangka kalau dia juga memperbolehkanmu ikut."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan Hinata?"

"Yah, aku juga berpikir seperti itu sih."

"Omong-omong soal Hinata..." Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap Karin. "Pertanyaan waktu itu... apakah kau menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi?"

Karin menghembuskan napasnya. Saat itu ia bisa mengelak dari pertanyaan itu lantaran ada kereta yang akan datang. Sekarang...

"Haruskah kujawab?" balas Karin, "Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, kan?"

"Itu penting bagiku. Aku ingin tahu tentang perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Karin tersentak. "Atas dasar apakah... kau ingin tahu?"

"Ayolah Karin, tak bisakah kau jujur?"

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi bila aku jujur? Semua yang kita miliki sekarang, persahabatan kita sejak kecil... semua akan menghilang." Karin melepas kacamatanya sejenak, menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

Sasuke menatap Karin lekat, memegang kedua bahunya. "Tatap mataku dan jawab jujur sekarang juga. Karin, apakah kau menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau menyesal... karena kau menyukaiku?"

Skakmat.

Jantung Karin berdegup cepat. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu?

Ia hanya harus jujur.

-X-

Neji tersenyum getir dibalik pagar tinggi yang hampir menyamai tinggi badannya. Hanya firasat, tapi ia yakin bila Sasuke mulai membuka hatinya untuk Karin yang telah lama menunggunya.

Mungkin buku yang ada digenggamannya bisa membuat mereka untuk jujur.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Neji.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Karin iyang kehabisan kata-kata pun tersenyum lega.

"Tidak kok," jawab Karin.

"Bagus. Ini... untuk kalian." Neji menjulurkan tangannya, buku berukuran kecil itu, "tepatnya untukmu, Karin."

Karin menerima buku itu dengan ragu. "Um, terima kasih?"

"Tidak perlu kok," Neji tertawa, membuat Sasuke mendelik tajam kearahnya. "Itu memang untukmu. Aku yakin.. itu cukup."

Karin mengangguk sekilas. "Kalau begitu aku memang harus mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Ayo pulang, Karin," ucap Sasuke datar. "Kupikir sudah cukup basa-basinya."

"Ah, tapi..." Karin tidak bisa mengelak lagi ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menjauh. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Neji, yang memberikan senyum kepadanya sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

-X-

Seperti biasanya, Karin dan Sasuke duduk bersisian. Jika selama ini mereka duduk diujung masing-masing sisi bangku, kali ini Sasuke merapatkan jarak mereka.

Lelaki itu duduk persis disebelah Karin.

"Tingkahmu konyol," kata Karin.

"Tidak juga ah," ujar Sasuke, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kita pulang terlalu larut."

Karin tertawa kecil. "Belakangan ini kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

"Belakangan ini kau agak memghindariku."

Karin menghela napas ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Oh ya?"

Sasuke mengulas senyum yang jarang dilihat Karin. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting sekarang. Aku ingin tahu isi buku yang diberikan Neji."

"Oh." Karin segera membuka halaman pertama buku yang sedang digenggamnya, lalu sedikit terkesiap. Nama itu tertulis dengan sedikit berantakkan. Persis seperti seorang anak yang baru belajar menulis.

 _Hyuuga Hinata..._

Karin melirik kearah Sasuke, lelaki itu sedang menahan napasnya. Mungkin juga jantungnya sedang berdegup cepat, sama seperti Karin.

"Kenapa Neji sialan itu..." erang Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit bergetar, Karin membalik lembaran buku itu, lembar demi lembar.

Tak salah lagi... catatan harian Hinata. Isinya hal-hal sederhana yang mereka berempat dulu lakukan. Tetapi itu cukup membuat mata Karin dan Sasuke berkaca-kaca karenanya.

Sasuke membalik halamannya ketika mendekati lembar terakhir, karena Karin sudah mulai terisak. Dan ketika lembar terakhir terbuka, keduanya sama-sama terkejut membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

 _Yang akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya seperti buku dongeng adalah Sasuke dan Karin!_

 _Aku suka Sasuke, tapi dia mirip dengan Kak Neji._

 _Sasuke dan Karin lebih dekat dari yang lain!_

Seketika itu juga Sasuke dan Karin sama-sama menangis tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Kereta yang tiba didepan mereka pun diacuhkan.

Lalu, disuatu waktu, keduanya sama-sama menoleh dan saling bersitatap dengan kelopak mata yang telah bengkak.

"Karin..."

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Kemudian, Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat didahi Karin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Karin. Mungkin selama ini aku tak menyadarinya, tapi kini itulah pernyataan yang paling benar." Sasuke berkata, menatap Karin tanpa sekat.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh? Selama ini kau tak pernah sekalipun benar-benar melihatku. Aku sudah lelah dengan perasaan sepihak ini," kata Karin lirih.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Sasuke menatap Karin dengan tatapan serius.

Karin berusaha untuk tak percaya. Ia tidak mau percaya. Namun ketika Sasuke memeluknya, ia merasa benar.

-X-

"Jadi udah _happy ending_ nih?" tanya Naruto, menatap Sasuke dandan Karin bergantian dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Sedangkan, wajah Sasuke dandan Karin masing-masing telah bersemu merah, seolah baru saja menceritakan hal memalukan. Padahal kan hanya menceritakan perihal jadiannya mereka, beserta buku harian Hinata.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan luka kita yang pernah ada?" tanya Naruto. "Yah, aku tidak masalah jika kalian berdua jadian, tetapi mengingat perjuangan kalian itu terbatasi luka..."

"Bukan masalah," ucap Sasuke, lalu menarik Karin dalam pelukannya. "Aku percaya kalau luka ini akan sembuh karena waktu."

Sasuke menatap Karin, lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Juga karena cinta."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak menduga kalau akan berakhir seperti ini, tapi... selamat untuk kalian."

 _Dan sepertinya aku harus mencari seorang kekasih untuk luka ini,_ rutuk Naruto dalam pikirannya.

Dan mereka bertiga tersenyum.

-END-

Hola! Kembali lagi bersama fict saya, hohoho.

Sebetulnya belakangan ini saya sedang tertimpa masalah, yaitu laptop rusak '-' jadi cuman bisa ngetik melalui hp dan terkadang saya pun suka males. Yah, ngetik hanya mengandalkan dua jempol tuh rasanya.. arghhh! *sudahlah*

Pada akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan fict ini setelah melanjutkan diantara waktu luang yang terbatas dan semangat dari beberapa review yang masuk padahal saya udah lama nggak update. Huee! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Dan karena udah lama gak update itu, saya membaca chapter sebelumnya beberapa kali... dan hasilnya begini ^3^ semoga chapter terakhir ini nggak mengecewakan. Terima kasih telah membaca fict SasuKarin pertamaku dan (mungkin) menunggu sampai chapter ini tamat. Sampai jumpa di fanfict lainnya!

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
